poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing tries to corrupt Twilight's friends
This is how Thunderwing tries to corrupt Twilight's friends goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Return of Harmony. see the Autobots and Twilight's friends Thunderwing: Who should I corrupt first? decides to start with Applejack runs through the maze, Bulkhead following, until they find themselves in field with picnic tables and piles of apples Applejack: What in tarnation? looks around, confused Applejack: Where am I? apple piles come to life and start to circle her Apples: laughing Applejack: Who are y'all? Red apples: The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us... Light-red apples: ...one question... Green apples: ...past, future or present. Red apples: But be warned... Light-red apples: ...that the truth... Green apples: ...may not always be pleasant. Applejack: All right then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feeling about this feller Thunderwing. What's gonna come of this mission we're on? Red apples: For the answer you seek... Light-red apples: ...go ahead, take a peek. looks into a small pond Pond Rainbow Dash: I hope I never see you again! Pond Fluttershy: Me too! Pond Pinkie Pie: Fine! Pond Rarity: Fine! Pond Twilight Sparkle: It's settled then. is devastated Applejack: No! Our friendship? Over?! appears Thunderwing: chuckling Applejack: It can't be true. It just can't! That just can't be the truth. Light-red apples: When all the truth does... Green apples: ...is make your heart ache... Green apples and Thunderwing: ...sometimes a lie is easier to take. eyes start becoming yellow, white, green, and blue swirls Bulkhead: Applejack? snaps back to normal upon hearing him Bulkhead: Are you okay? Applejack: I'm fine. growls and walks away Thunderwing: If that didn't work, maybe manipulating Pinkie Pie will. Pie and Smokescreen walk together Pinkie Pie: whistling Pie hears something and gallops away from Smokescreen. She enters a field filled with picnic tables and ballons with faces on them which come to life Balloons: laughter Pinkie Pie: chuckling Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah! Pie stops chuckling when she hears the balloons' laughter aiming in her direction Balloons: laughing Pinkie Pie: Hey, what gives? appears Thunderwing: What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh? Pinkie Pie: It's different. They're laughing at me. Thunderwing: It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time. Pinkie Pie: My friends laugh with me, not at me. Thunderwing: Oh, really? laughing Pinkie Pie: No! Stop it! Balloons: laughing Pinkie Pie: Stop laughing at me! Thunderwing: Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy. Pie's eyes start becoming yellow, white, green, and blue swirls Smokescreen: Pinkster? Pie snaps back to reality and sees Smokescreen behind her Smokescreen: Is everything alright? Pinkie Pie: You bet. growls, thinks, and then gets an idea Thunderwing: Of course. Rarity. is walking when she sees a sports field Rarity: I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports. sees some crystals Agh. Oh my... Thunderwing: laughing Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like? eyes start becoming yellow, white, green, and blue swirls Rarity: Yes... I like very much... No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others. starts to go back to the Crystals when Bumblebee arrives Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Rarity?) Rarity: back to normal Huh? Bumblebee? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Thunderwing just tried to manipulate you, didn't he?) Rarity: Yes. watches then gets another idea Thunderwing: If I made Fluttershy cruel, she'd make a perfect servant of Unicron. is alone and looks scared Fluttershy: chatter Okay, I can do this. I can... scream Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here! Butterflies: Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh? Fluttershy: Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me. Butterflies: Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are. Fluttershy: Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding. Butterflies: Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right? Fluttershy: Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be. butterflies change into Thunderwing Thunderwing: Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci! prepares to forcefully corrupt Fluttershy when he hears Ratchet coming and disappears Ratchet: Fluttershy! Fluttershy: back to normal upon hearing him Ratchet! leaps into his arms and they hug. Thunderwing watches Thunderwing: I know. Rainbow Dash. Dash is walking when she sees a cloud and chases it through the maze Rainbow Dash: I've got you now, element. Dash stares Thunderwing: Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush. Rainbow Dash: Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go! Thunderwing: Hey, I'm here to deliver a message. Rainbow Dash: I've got a message for you too! Thunderwing: Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make: a right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you. grins Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Your probably right. Dash starts to move towards the cloud Thunderwing: That's it. Arcee: Rainbow Dash! Dash snaps back to normal Arcee: It's a trick! You know it is! Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Arcee. I knew it was all along. and Arcee hug. Thunderwing scowls Thunderwing: growls Drat.